Creepypastas
To send your own Creepypasta and add it to the following list, look here. ''Note: Creepypastas marked with an asterisk (*) indicate that they have been given the special category of "SOG-Read" and have been read and posted on YouTube by Mutahar.'' Creepypastas marked with a ^ symbol have been elected and won "Creepypasta of the Month" by Team SOG. '#' ~023 ~11/14/1997 ~13666 ~1999 * ~3 Colors ^ ~310 ~48°52.6′S 123°23.6′W ~60 Day Game, The ~64 ~7-Eleven Special ~ 'A' ~A10ne.exe ~Abandoned.exe ~Abandon Lonliness ~Abandoned Forest ~Abandoned Red ~Abandoned Servers ~Abused Flareon ~Abyssus ~Accepting the Inevitable ~ACDL ~Ace Combat 5- The Ghost of Chopper ~Ace Mysteries ~Achievement Unlocked: Steam ~Addiction ~Addiction Virus ~Addons, Addons ~Ads ~Adventure Quest: The Warning of the Black Vulture ~Adventure Time - Jake ~Adventure Time: It Is Not My Fault! ~Adventures of a Single Parent ~Aelita Theory, The ~Aesthetic Ones, The ~After School ~Aftermath, The ~Aftermath of 1945, The ~Afterpeople ~Agamemnon Counterpart ~Age of Seasons, The ~Agent, The ~Akinsdale: The House of Horrors ~Akumu ~Akyuro Bubbles ~A.I, The ~Ala Wants to Play with You ~Alice ~Alarm Clock ~Alex Melee ~Alisha ~All Alone ~All by myself ~All Hail The King ~All in Fun and Carnage ~All In My Head ~All In The Acting ~All in the Execution ~All in Your Head ~All Thoughts are Creative ~Always Crying ~Alwayswatches.exe ~Amazing Mega Man, The ~Amazing World of Gumball: The Grieving, The ~Amber ~Ami ~Amnesia: The Dark Descent ~Amnesia: The Final Descent ~Among Those That Watched ~Amusement Park, The ~An American Tale: F.M.M ~An Anthology of the Macabre ~An Awful Life ~An Impasse at Waywickshire ~An Innocent Soul ~An Interesting Pokemon LeafGreen Hack ~An Odd Glaceon ~An Unsettling Nightmare ~Anarchy ~Ancient Gods of Kaamos, The ~And Hell Will Follow Me ~Angels ~Angel of Vengeance, The ~Anima ~Animal ~Animal Crossing - Cinders ~Animal Crossing City Folk Sparkie.exe ~Animal Crossing Dead Leaf ~Animal Crossing: A New Villager ~Animal Crossing: Dead Town ~Animal Crossing: Game Over ~Animal Crossing: Murderer on the Loose ~Animal Crossing: New Life (TOSSTHATSALAD Version) ~Animal Crossing: New Life ~Animal Crossing: Reaching Aika ~Animal Crossing: Where Were You? ~Animal House, The ~Animatronic Oswald ~Anonymous666 ~Another ~Another YouTube ~Answers ~Anthem of the Angels ~Anti-Sonic.dll * ~Antran ~Anything You Want (AYW) ~Ao Oni ~Aokigahara.wmv ~Apex-Screamers ~Apparition ~April 12th Mind Story ^* ~Architects of Ruination ~Are We Brilliant or are We Monsters ~Are You Afraid of God ~Are You Home? ~Arethius ~Art ~Arx Fatalis ~As I Stand Here ~Ash and Pikachu ~Ash's Untold Legacy ~Ash’s Coma * ~Assassin's Creep ~Assassin's Test, The ~Attrition of War * ^ ~ATV Offroad Fury 4 Creepypasta: Dead Rider ~Audio 3.9 ~Augmented ~Autumnal Angles, The ~Average Man, The ~Avoider.exe ~Axe, Candle, Rope ~ 'B' ~Backpacker Alex ~Backstabber ~Backwards by Seven ~Bad EGG ~Ballad of Lonliness, The ~Balloon Fright - NES Creepy Pasta - * ~Banjo's Dream ~Barbie.avi ~Barnigan Part 1 ~Barry's Funeral ~Basement, The ~Bat out of Hell ~Battle of Flight, The ~Battlefield 3 Nightmare ~Battlefield 4: Permadeath ~Battlefield 3: S E R V E R ~Be a Good Friend ~Be this Way ~Beach Horror ~Bead Dice Sky ~Beast, The ~Beatlebronx28 ~Beautiful Blue Eyes ~Because of Disney ~Bedtime Stalker ~BedTime ~Bee, A ~Beginning of a Story, The ~Behind A Closed Door ~Behind the Mask ~Behind the mask ~Behind the Shower Curtain ~Being Hunted ~Belief in Oneself * ~Bell Luna ~Bella's Game ~Bells to the End ~BEN - Tou thoynuld shae nodve dath ~BEN: A Friendly Spirit ~Ben's Song ~Beneath the Stone ~Bentley the Yeti ~Berries, The ~Best Friends Forever ~Betrayed Vulpix, The ~Beware of Big Hands ~Beyond the End ~Beyond the Field ~Beyond Two Souls: Aiden's Insanity ~Bibeleo Friends ~Bielina ~Billy Hatcher: The Consequences Of Failure ~Bionicle the Game ~Birth of a Killer, The ~Birthday at Freddy's ~Black Face ~Black Frost ~Black Hell Journals: Chapter III, The ~Black Jack ~Black Vulture's Return ~Black Wind Howls, The ~Blackspace ~Blade Fighter 2 ~Blank Mind ~Bleeding Crown, The ~Bleeding Forest, The ~Blind Eyed Killer, The ~'Blitzkrieg' ~Blockdeads, The ~Blockland ~Blog, The ~Blood ~Blood Keeper, The ~Blood on the Cornfields ~Blood Tests ~Blood: The Nightmare* ~Bloodforce ~Bloody Mary: The Ritual ~Bloom ~Blue Man, Blue Man ~Bluemoon.exe ~Bob ~Body Bag, The ~Boktai 3 Sabata's Last Stand ~Boktai: Black Sun * ~Bonus Room ~Boo Boo The Bear. ~Boo's Haunt, A ~Born again ~Bottled Message ~Bound to Follow ~Bowels of Hell, The ~Bowser's Vengeance ~Box, A ~Boxed Game, A ~Boxes ~Boy, The ~Bring Your Mother To Work Day ~Broadcast Station 3 ~Broken Friendship ~Broken Henry ~Broken Memory ~Broken Mind ~Brother ~Brothers ~Bug's Death, A ~Building, The ~Bulbapod ~Bully: Scholarship Edition - Removed Mission ~Bunker, The ~Buried Alive Wins ~Burn in Violet ~Burned To Death ~Burning Stars ~Bury the Revolver ~Buryman/Buried Alive ~Buttons ~By Now ~ 'C' ~Cabbie, The ~Cabin of the Woods, The ~Cabin, The ~Cacturne's Poem ~Cailleygame ~Call, A ~Call For Help, A ~Call of Duty Black Ops zombies ~Call of Duty The Private System ~Calm Before the Storm ~Camera Man Investigation ~Camera Roll ~Campfire Incident ~Campfire Tale ~Camping Trip ~Can I Come Out? ~Can You Hear Them? ~Candle Cove: Memories ~Candyman, The ~Can't Breathe ~Captured ~Car, The ~Carol ~Caroline ~Carrie.JPEG ~Carrots ~Cartridges ~Case 010 ~Casual Mode ~Castlevania -1 * ~Castlevania Rondo of Bloodlust ~Castlevania - Simon's Death ~Cat in the Hat Strikes Back, The ~Catch Me If You Can ~Cave, The ~Celebis' Hidden Past ~Cell Phone Game, The ~Certain Event, A ~Challenge, The ~Change ~Changing Map, The ~Channel One ~Chaos ~Chaos Demolisher ~CHAR1 ~CHEAT AND PLAY * ~Cheaters Never Prosper ~Checkmate ~Checkpoint ~Cheery Town, USA ~Chi the Hellhound ~Childhood Lost ~Children's Song, The ~Choke.exe ~Choice of Life ~ChooseYourAdventure.exe ~Chosen ~Christine ~Christmas I'll Never Forget, A ~Chronic Migraine ~Chum ~Click Tic Toc ~Clink Clank ~Club Penguin: Saturday ~COAN ~Coexistence ~Cold ~Cold Case - The Spider Web Killer ~Cold Dead Eyes ~Cold is Setting in Terraria, The ~Cold Lead Heart ~Cold Link- Chapter 1: Chain Links ~Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours ~Cold - The Awakening ~Cold Water ~Collar, A ~Collect for Christ ~Come Closer ~Come Home ~Come Play with Me ~Comedial Comic, A ~Commercial of Doom, The ~Comorbidity ~Compass ~Completely Alone ~Completion, The ~Concrete ~Confession, A ~Conker's Bad Life ~Conker: Forgive ~Conplus ~Conquer Your Fear ~Consequence ~Contagion 4793 (AKA: The Procrastination Virus) ~Contestant 18 ~Contra Hardcore * ~Cookie ~Copying Policy ~Corpses ~Corrupted Emerald NPC ~Corrupted Save File, A ~Cortana Letters, The ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ^* ~Cost of Progress, Part 1, The ~Counter Strike 1.6 Corrupted Version ~Couples Camping Trip ~Cousin Hyde ~Crack'd ~Cracked Disc ~Crash ~Crash Bandicoot 5 ~Crash-d Memories ~Cray-Z ~Creature Within My Games, The ~Creature, The ~Creeper, The ~Creeper Factory ~Creepypasta - Coin of Fate ~Creepypasta Collaborative Writing Project 2014 ~Creepypastas and Their Catchphrases ~Creepypasta: Starfox 64 ~Creepypasta Theory ~Critical Hits Are Killer: A Memory Game Sequel ~Crooked Smile ~Crossing, The ~Crowd Control ~Cruel Life, A ~Cry From Afar, A ~Cumberlands Forest, The ~Cupcake Theory, The ~Cure For Cancer ~Curiosity ~Curious Case of Cold Tom, The ~Curly (Pokemon Creepypasta) ~Curse of a Hero, The ~Cursed Key ~Cursed Love Story ~Cursed Town ~Customer ~Cyrebro Code * ~ 'D' ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Dan Melsner ~Dance of Bats and Knives, A (NSFW) ~Dancing Kirby ~Daisy ~Dark, The ~Dark Cave, The ~Dark Dratini, The ~Dark Emotions ~Dark Force Invasion ~Dark Look at Pokemon, A ~Dark Lord, The ~Dark Mind ~DARK Nightmare, The ~Dark Ones, The ~Dark Souls: The Pardoner of Velka ~Dark Tower ~Darker Findings ~Darker Side of Team Rocket, The ~Darkest Nightmare, The ~Darkest Regret ~Darkness ~Darkness, The ~Darkness Falls - perdidit innocentiae ~Darkness Falls - Story of Adam ~Darkness Follows ~Darkness Forever ~Darkness Hides, The ~Darkrai's Dream ~Darkria ~Darkwing Duck: Negaduck's Birthday ~Darling ~Dawn of War: Scrapped Retribution ~Dawn Is Your Enemy, The ~Day The World Fell Silent, The ~Daydream ~Days of My Life ~Dead In The Dark ~Dead Man ~Dead Man's Chant ~Dead Monkey, The ~Deadly Nightmares ~Deadman's Pearl, The ~Dear Sally...... ~Death... ~Death's Birthday ~Death Wish ~Death's Woes ~Decap Attack ~Decay Prologue: Life ~December Massacre ~Decisions ~Deduction ~Deep in Kanto's Waters ~Defective Device, The ~Definition of Insanity, The ~Delusion ~DEMISE ~Demon of the Well ~Demonic Frame Jehuty ~Demons ~DemonVale ~Denizen ~Depressing Rescue Team Hack ~Depression Lingers ~Descent ~Deserted ~Destiny Lord ~Detective, The ~Deterioration Onto Entrance ~"Deum Libera Me" God Will Free Me ~Deux: Soup For 2 ~Developer Diary ~Developer's Own Downfall, A ~Devil Game, The ~Devil Is Inside Pt.1, The ~Devil's Cosmonaut, The ~Devil's Jaws, The ~Devil's Pendulum, The ~Devourer, The ~Diamond-Dust ~Diamond's Smile ~Diary, The ~Diary of a Body Removal Expert ~Diary of a Lost Solider ~Diary of a Madman ~Diary of a Priest, The ~Did You Scream ~Die Alone ~Different Kind of Love, A ~Digi Elf Curse, The ~Digression of Will ~Dimly Lit Room, A ~Diner, The ~Dinner, The ~Disassociation ~Disney Is Watching ~Disney's River Country ~Disturbing Disc ~Dividend ~DJ Jay ~Do Not Cross The Line ~Do You Remember Me? ~Do You Want to Play? ~Doctor ~Doctor J ~Documented Insanity ~Dog ~Dog Found ~Dolls ~Donkey Kong II: Jumpman's Revenge ~Don't Cry. Smile ~Don't Get Lost ~Don't Ignore Me ~Don't Leave Me Behind ~Don't Leave: A "Friend" ~Don't Look ~Don't Put It Down * ~Don't Remember ~Don't Shatter! ~Don't Starve: The Hidden Character ~Don't Stop ~Don't Stop Playing ~Don't Wake Up ~Doom 3 Arena ~DOOM Diary, The ~Doom The Final Secret ~DOOM45.EXE ~Doomed Soul ~Doomed World, A ~Doomwheel Forest ~Dover Demon ~Download ~Dragonslayer - Kingsgrave ~Dream ~Dream Cast ~Dream Eater ~Dream Journal ~Dream Journal, The ~Dream of a Game, A ~Dreamer N64 * ~Dreamer of Forever ~Dreamer's Game, The ~Dreaming ~Dreamscape ~Dreamvision ~Drifloon's Clever Trap ~Driven ~Ducktales Glitch ~Duke Nukem 3D:Hell Hound ~ 'E' ~Eagle, The ~Earth Snake, The ~Earthbound: Crypt of the Ancients* ~Earthworm Jim: Big Bruty ~Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver ~Eat On Up ~Ebgerd: The Rock n' Roll Troll With Soul ~ECCO ~Ecco the Dolphin: Unfinished Business ~Ed Edd n Eddy: The Game ~Ed, Edd n' Eddy's BPS - Subliminal Message + Ed, Edd n' Eddy - May Fire ~Education ~Eight ~Eight Weeks ~Elder Scrolls (Skyrim): It Was Probably Just a Bug... ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Curse of the Sword ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Isabel My Love ~Elemental Havoc ~Elemental Wars ~Elevator Malfunctions ~Elevator Safety Guidelines ~Eliminator ~Email, The ~Embracer ~Emergency Alert System ~EMOLGA ~Emptied ~Empty Boxes ~Empty Characters ~Empty Gyroids ~Encasement, The ~End..., The ~End of Day, The ~Ending to a New Beginning, The ~Endless Ice ~Enemy Glitch, The ~Enslaved ~Entertainment ~Ep. 0 - Alone ~Epsilon Missingno ~Eric ^* ~Erik ~Es Fließt Frei ~EScape ~Escherian Stairwell, The ~Eternal Darkness ~Eternal Father ~Ethan's Confession ~Evelyn ~Every Little Helps ~Every Night I Fall ~Everything Dies ~Everything Will Be Okay ~Evie ~Evil Gods ~Evil Otto * ~Evil_Blue ~Exception Access Violation ~Excromation ~Exe.exe ~Expand Your Mind ~Experience with the Lavender Town Syndrome, An ~Experiment ~Experiment, The ~Experiment - Most Cliche Creepypasta ~Experimental Soldier ~Expressionless, The ~Eye of the Beholder, The ~Eyes of Survival ~ 'F' ~F1 2012 ~Facade ~Facebook Friends ~Faceless ~Faces ~Failed Mew Experiment, The ~Fairy Odd Parents: They're Gone ~Faithful Dog and His Beloved Master, The ~Faiths Cleansing ~Fall, The ~Fallarbor Town ~Fallout 2 Secret Ending ~Fallout 3: Hunted * ~Fallout 3: Numbers Station ~Fallout New Vegas ~Fallout: New Vegas - The Door ~Fallout NV: It's a Wonderful Life ~False Compassion ~False Prophet ~Family Dinner ~Family Guy: The Original 4 ~Family Night ~Family Passing ~Family Passing Two: The Knocking ~Fanatics ~Far Cry 3 Haunting ~Far Cry 3: The Encounter ~Farewell by Raymond McMullen ~Father of an Angel ~Faz Juez ~FEAR ~Fear of Myself, A ~Fear of the Dark ~Fear Test, The ~Feral ~Ferguson Family, The ~Final Cut, The ~Final Moments, The ~Find Me ~Fine Line, The *^ ~Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones ~Five Nights At Freddy's Five Nightmares ~Fire ~First Kraid * ~Fish Replicas ~Fitz ~Five Days ~Five Nights at Freddy's ~Fixin' Young Family, A ~Flame.exe ~Flout ~Foglio di Rovinosa Verde ~Follow Me, Free Me ~Fool's Gold ~Footsteps ~For The Lost Ones ~For Want of a Better Plan ~Forbidden Readings ~Forest, The ~Forever Alone...... ~Forever Inseparable ~Forever Lost Spatula ~Forgotten ~FORGOTTEN - (Creepypasta) ~Forgotten, The ~Forgotten Ones, The ~Fortress of Doom, The ~"Forsaken Tundras, The" ~Foundation for a Better World, The ~Foundling Thoughts ~Four Letters ~Fragments ~Free Bird ~Free Games ~Friend Beyond the Wall, The ~Friend in Need, A ~Friendly Reminder, A ~From Above ~Frozen in Time ~Frozen Sam ~Frozen Trap, A ~FTL: Failed to Live ~Fun ~Fun We Could Have Had, The ~Funniermouth ~Fused ~Fusion Depths * ~ 'G' ~Gaea Version ~Gaia Theory Revisited ~Game at Seaside, The ~Game Called "Pong", A ~Game Coding: Rewrite ~Game for three ~Game Maker, The ~Game That Controls, A Game That Hates, A ~Game That Knows Me, The ~Game That Listens, The * ~Game that Never Was, The ~Game theory: Vaas's death in Far Cry 3 ~Game You Fall in Love With, The ~Game You've Never Played, A ~Gamer ~Gamer's Spirit ~Games Will Take Your Life ~Gaming Inferno ~Garbage ~Garrett Madison ~GARRY ~Garry ~Gary Oak's Revenge ~Gate Keeper, The ~Gears of War 3 : That's Enough ~Geemer ~Gelatinous ~Generation ~Genesect: The Lost Disk ~Genocide City * ~Gentleman, The ~Gessert's Graveyard ~Ghost Boy in Three Men and a Baby ~Ghost Girl Of Lumiose City, The ~Ghost of a Shadow, The ~Ghost of Cancellation, The ~Ghost of My Dead Girlfriend, The ~Ghost Player, The ~Ghost Town ~Gibby ~Girl, The ~Girl of my Dreams ~Girl VS. Gaming part l: Sickly Green ~Girl with the Claws, The ~Give Me The Butter ~Glalie's Meal ~Glimmering Beacon, A ~Glitch City ~Glitch: Final Days * ~Glitched Game, The ~Glitchlett * ~Glitchman- The Protector ~Gloomy TV Syndrome ~Gluttony ~Gm Construct Framework ~Go to Hell 2: Heart Attack ~Go to Hell: Do Not Collect 200 Dollars ~Go... ~God, A ~God of Ends (A God of War Creepypasta) ~God on Applewood Street ~God Theory ~God's Mouth ~Godzilla 1971 Uncut Footage ~Godzilla Versus Destoroyah ~Going Beyond Hell Valley ~Golden, Crystaline Hours to Eternity ~Goldeneye 007 ~Goldeneye: The Forbidden Level ~Goldeneye's Final Mission ~_GOLDEN_.wav and X64398SC.png (FNAF) ~Goob9 ~Good Child, A ~Good Eats ~Goodbye ~Goodbye My Friend ~Goodbye My Friend Once Again ~Goodnight ~Gordon Freeman Isn't Free Anymore ~Grace and Perfection ~Graduation Day ~Grand Rebel ~Grandfather, The ~Grasping Plateu, The ~Grasping Plateu : Candlestick Keep (Chapter 2), The ~Grasping Plateu : Cursed (Chapter 3), The ~Graveyard and The Watcher, The ~Gray Cartridge ~Great Time, A *^ ~Green Album, The ~Green Man ~Green Satin ~Green Valley ~Green, Eggs and Fear! ~Gregory's Room ~Grey Man Watches, The ~Grief ~Grin ~Grin in the Dark ~Grin.exe, The ~Grindhouse ~Gronahs, The ~Groveller, The ~Gruesome Dream, The ~Gryning ~GTA : Hell ~Guardian, The ~Guardian Angel ~Guide, The ~Guilt ~GymNine ~ 'H' ~Hackbound ~Hacker ~Hacking Gone Too Far ~Half-Life 2: Deathmatch Mysterious Player ~Hall of Tortured Souls ~Halo 2:Oracle ~Halo 2:Oracle The Complete Journal ~Halo 2:Oracle The Missing Entries ~Halo Beta * ~Halo: The Ghost ~Hands - My Haphephobia Experience ~Hanging Gardens ^* ~Hangman ~Hangman's Revenge ~Hangman's Tree, The ~Happiness Is... ~Happiness or Hell ~Happy Birthday ~Happy Puppet Syndrome ~Harmless ~Harnessing Ruin ~Haunt of Boo ~Haunted Realm ~Haunted Retron3 ~Harvest Dances ~Harvest Moon: Mineral Town ~Harvester, The ~Hasbro Conspiracy, The ~Hatch, The ~Hatred ~Haunted Gaming Lost Episode * ~Haunted TV ~HauntedGaming.exe, Lost Video ~Haunts Don't Exist ~Have a Nice Day ~He: A Manyland Creepypasta ~He, an Almost Real Creepypasta ~He Doesn't Know, Does He? ~He is Watching You ~He Whistles When He Walks ~He's Gone Now ~Hear My Cry ~Heart of Lothar, The ~Heart's Desire, A ~Heartbreak Hotel ~Heat ~Heavy Metal ~Heliotropes ^ * ~Hell Froze Over (One Year Anniversary Pasta!) ~Hell's Agony ~Hello Kitty ~Helpless ~Her ~Her Final Wish ~Her Very Own Wax Museum ~Herald of Lysandus ~Hero, The ~Herobrine ~Herobrine - Is He Real? ~Herobrine on the Xbox ~Herobrine: The Stalker ~Herobrine's Song ~Hexagons Do Love ~Hl2.exe Has Seen Your Mistakes ~Hidden Truth ~Hide and Seek Alone* ~Hiding Spot ~HIM ~Him ~Himalayas Incident, The ~His Beloved Violin ~His Proxy ~Hitman Absolution Lost Mission ~Holder of the End ~Holders of Light, Song, and the Path ~Holders of the Beginning, Eternity, and Nothing ~Holders of Wealth, Wisdom, and Ambition ~Home Intruder ~Home Made Creepypastas ~Home Run Killer, The ^* ~Home Run Killer : The Good Old Days, The ~Hong Kong 97 Conspiracy Theory ~Hooded Marauder, The ~[[Hope|"Hope"]] ~Hopeless Grotto, The ~Horizon ~Horrific Thing, The ~Horror of Eldritch Falls, The ~Horror of Montyburg, The ~Horror Revised: Jersey Devil ~Horror Revised: Phantom of the Opera ~Hospitals : The Dark Sides ~Hotel, The ~House by the Lake, The ~House That Death Forgot, The ~House, The ~How I became the last in the group ~How NOT to write a Creepypasta ~How to Kill a Creepypasta (Slenderman) ~How to Kill a Creepypasta (Jeff the Killer) ~How to Trick the World's Greatest Detectives ~Howling Dust, A ~Humanity's Final War ~Humannequin ~Hungry Gourd, The ~Hunted ~Hunted in the Dark ~Hyper Realism ~Hypno's Lullaby ~ 'I' ~I Am A Murderer ~I Am Lonely ~I Am Real ~I Am the Crippler ~I Am The Man ~I Am Too Powerful ~I Am... ~I Beat Jeff ~I Blink ~I Can See Me ~I Don't Know Why ~I Hate Video Games ~I Live In a Mad World ~I Must Type This Sentence ~I Need My Medication ~I Remember ~I Remember You ~I Shall Not Yield ~I Think I'm Paranoid ~I Used to Be Like You ~I Was Broke and Needed Money ~I Was Once a Man ~I Woke Up ~I Won't Leave You ^* ~I'll Never Be The Same ~I'm Free...AT LAST ~I'm Hungry ~I'm Not Crazy ~I'm Sorry ~I'm the Man ~Ice-Cream Man, The ~Idle ~Ikeda Nightmare, The ~ILEX FOREST ~Illusion ~Image in the Mirror, The ~Imalone ~Immaterial ~Immortal ~Immortality ~Impostor 64 ~In a Dream ~In Love With a Killer ~In the Dark ~In the Pines ~Inconsistency ~Indisputable Rasputin, The ~Inevitable ~Infinity Maze, The ~Insane ~Insane. ~Insensitive ~Inseperable ~Insert Coin ~Inside the Ram ~Into Dust ~Into the Depths ~Invader Zim; Ten Minutes to DOOM ^* ~Invaders, The ~Investigations ~Iron Hider, The ~Isla De Las Munecas: My Encounter ~It Comes ~It Ends Here ~It Knocks On the Door of Your Mind ~It Has a Rather Lovely Ending ~It Hurts a Bit ~It Reaches Us All ~It Started Low ~It Was Him ~It Wasn't Herobrine ~It Watches You ~It won't get better ~It's All It Took ~It's Cold ~It's Just Pokemon X... right? ~It's Pokemon, Realistic Edition ~It's Watching* ~Island of Dolls, The ~Ivory Line, The ~Iuvenis Perpetuum ~ 'J' ~Jane the Killer: The Real Story ~January 7th, 2013 ~Jeff the Killer Sting Operation ~Jenny's Game ~Jeremy's Darkness ~Jessica ~Jim's Diary ~Johnny Guitar ~Joseph's Legacy ~Journal Entry 001 ~Journal Entry For Others' Safety ~Journal Of Neil, The ~Jumble of Letters, A ~Just £3 a Month Can Save a Child's Life ~Just a "Nightmare" *^ ~Just a Dare ~Just a Dare - ~Hit the Switch~ ~Just a Snack ~Just an Average Day ~Just an Update ~Just Cause 2: The Depth ~Just Darkness ~Just Let Me Die... ~Just Run ~ 'K' ~Kanto War Diaries, The ~Kaylee ~Keeper Beware ~Kennywood ~Key, The ~Kid, The ~Kid in the Neighborhood, The ~Kidnapped ~Kids ~Kill Kill ~Killer Fable, A ~Kind and Beautiful ~King in Black: Chapter 1, The ~Kingdom Come ~Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Nightmare ~Kingdom Hearts: It's All a Dream ~Kirby's Deadland II ~KIRBY'S WORLD ~Kisses & Kerosene ~Kitty Powers' Matchmaker Creepy Bug ~KiyoshiSNES * ~Kraken ~Kurotama ~ 'L' ~Lab, The ~Lament of an Alcoholic ~Last Big Secret, The ~Last Blockbuster, The ~Last House on Bridle, The ~Last Man On Earth ~Last of Us Origins: Jane, The ~Last Piece, The ~Last Powerslide, The ~Last Remains, The ~Latrodectus ^ ~Laughing Spirit, The ~Laura ~Lavender Guilt ~Lavender Test *^ ~Lavender Test II: Complete Revival ~Lavender's Fate ~Lazada Polodi's FNAF 4 ~Leader, The ~League of Legends - Becoming the Legend ~Left 4 Dead 2 Incident, The ~Left 4 Reality ~Left 666 Dead 2 ~Left Behind... ~Left for Suffering ~Legend of Ghost Ray, The ~Legend of J.D. Abraham, The ~Legend of Ketta, The ~Legend of Old Cowhead, The ~Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN), The ~Legend of Zelda: The Dark Rites, The* ~Legend of Zelda: The Minish Connection, The ~Legend of Zelda: The Waker ~Legend of Zelda: The White Key ~Legends of Arceus ~Legion ~Leif's Log ~Lentimas Town ~Let The Cat In ~Let's Play ~Letter of Absence ~Letter to my Valentine, A ~Letters From Mom ~Liars ~Library, The ~Lick Me ~Life ~Life as I Know It ~Life Is a Great Big Joke ~Lifeless Bodies ~Like A Sickness ~Limbo ~Limbo of the Fayth ~Link to the Future, A ~Link To Your Past, A * ~Link's Awakening ~Link's Deceased (Link's Slumber prequel) ~Link's Slumber ~Lion King Sega Game Creepypasta, The ~Lips Painted With Poison ~Little Big Planet: Littlest Planet ~Little Did He Know ~Little Exposed, A ~LittleBigHorror ~LittleBigPlanet PS Vita: Tired of Life ~Living in the Game ~Living the Dream ~LMESKD ~Loid's Revenge ~Lone ~Lone Wolf Radio ~Lone Wolf Radio. ~Lone Wolf Radio- a Fallout: New Vegas tale ~Lone Wolf Radio: The Forgotten Code ~Lonely One, The ~Long Night of New Year's 2015, The ~Long Pathway to Nowhere, A ~Longing ~Look At Horror, A ~Look At Me ~Look Into My Eyes ~Looking In ~Looking for Professional Artists ~Loss ~Loss Of Memory ~Lost - The Arcade Cabinet ~Lost and Stranded ~Lost Artifact, The ~Lost Brother ~Lost Diary, The ~Lost Love, A ~Lost Reality ~Lost Soul ~Lost Superman Cartoon ~Love Rollercoaster ~LSD: Let's Play ~Lucaria.pkm ~Lucid Mystery ~Lucifer's Manor (NES) ~Luigi Forgotten ~Luigi Is Dead Theory ~Luigi's Beta Mansion ~Luigi's Mansion Massacre ~Lunatic Red Eyes ~Lurk ~Lust ~Lux Cave ~ 'M' ~M World, The ~Mad about McDonalds ~Maddie's Little Baby ~Maddie Murderess ~Maddie Murderess: Another Torture ~Main Attraction ~Majestic's Game ~Major Tom ~Majora's Malice ~Malevolence Reborn ~Malice ~Man Across the Street, The ~Man In Black, The (Poem) ~Man In My Game, The ~Man in the Black Suit, The ~Man in the Corner, The ~Man in the Hat, The ~Man in the Mirror, The ~Man in the Xbox, The ~Man In White, The ~Man of Needles and Guns ~Man of Pain And Misery, A ~Man of The Forest ~Man's Best Friend?, A ~Mannequin ~Mansion ~Mansion Incident, The ~Map Nazi Zombie Hunted ~Map of a Goodbye, The ~Maplestory Secret ~Maria's Revenge (With Footage) * ~Mario4 ~Mario 64: There is No Escape ~Mario & Luigi Dream Team, The Last Stretch ~Mario Party ~Mario Party DS: Death Sentence ~Mario: No More Sunshine ~Mario's Secret ~Mario Time ~Marisa's Story * ~Martin Stack ~Mask, A ~Mask, The ~Mask and Claw ~MaskK ~Mass Power Outage ~Massacre ~Mattel Electronic Football Theory ~Matter of Repetition, A ~Mauvais Appetit ~Maverick Theory ~Max Payne: The Murders Continue ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~May's Revenge ~Maze, The ~Meat... ~Meet Maegan ~Mega Stones ~Megaglitch, The ~Megaman: BubbleMan ~Melancholy Tower ~Memoriam: Chapter One ~Memoriam: Chapter Two ~Memories ~Memory ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Memory Game, A ~Mental Torment ~Merging ~Message From Me to You, A ~Messi is Dead - A FIFA 15 Creepypasta ~Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror ~Metafiction ~Metal Demons and the "ARMS", The ~Metal Gear Solid: Once Again ~Metro-Demon: The Return ~Metroid 2: Secret Worlds * ~Metroid Corrupted ~Metroid Dark Echoes (Creepypasta) ~Metroid Prime 3: Custom (Creepypasta) ~Metroid: Hunted ~Metroid: Mother? ^* ~Metroid: The Secret of Planet Zebes ~Mickey's Best Friend ~Mickey's Book ~Michael ~Midnight ~Midnight Dreams ~Midnight Game ~Midnight Rabbits ~Midnight Watch, The ~Midnight's Cold Bite, A ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Mike Kill All ~Milgram's Bunny ~Milla's Children ~Mima ~Mind of a Sociopath, The ~Minecraft Eyes ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Shadows ~Minecraft: Someone is Watching Me ~Minecraft: The Telling ~Minecraft: Vitam Perdidit ~Minecraft.hb ~Minecraft(THE MUSIC) ~Mirror, The ~Mirrored Closets ~Mirrors ~Mirth ~Missing Conversation ~Missing Number, The ~Missing Nurse ~MissingNo in 6th Gen ~Missingno's Revenge ~Missingno Murder * ~Missingno, the Glitch Pokemon ~Mister Gallows ~Moblin King, The ~Modernist Sarcophagi ~Mole Mania: The Old Mole ~Monopoly - Black Version ~Monster, A ~Monster, The ~Monster Inside ~Monster Inside Me ~Monsters of Plyskiv, The ~Monsters You've Created, The ~Monstrum intrinsecus ~Month in May, A ~Montros High School ~More Than Historical Monument ~Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted ~Mortimer ~Mortis ~MoSoOgOo ~MoSoOgOo: The Unfinished Business ~Mosquito Bite ~Mother, The ~Mother 3, Porky's Revenge ~Mother And Brother ~Motherly Game, The ~Mother's Revenge ~Mountain Man, The ~Movies: Hell Pack, The ~Mr. Driller ~Mr. Malice ~Mr. Mix ~Mr. Mix Fan Continuation ~Mr. Rogers Talks about Conflict ~MUl864 ~Mummy Stitched You Up ~Murder Triangle, The * ~Museum of Abstract Arts, The ~Mushroom Kingdom Cleanup Crew, The ~MusicCity.com ~Mutahar's Dark Secret ~My Best Friend Carl ~My Bestest Friend ~My Buddy Sandman ^ * ~My Dream ~My Experience with Education ~My Failure ~My Father's Journal ~My Father's Study ~My First Pikachu * ~My Friend Miles ~My Grandfather ~My Innocent Job ~My Kingdom ~My Last Duchess ~My Little Pony SNES ~My Nightmare ~My Only Friend ~My Other Self ~My Own Shadow ~My Robots ~My Sons ~My Summer Job - A Five Nights at Freddy's Creepypasta ~My Sweet Empress ~Myself ~Mystery, A ~Mythical Adventure ~My Average Day ~My Brother's Game is Broken ~My Failure... ~My Failiure Part 2 ~My Failiure Part 3 ~ 'N' ~N's Room ~Namcap ~Needs Work ~Nega-Shantae Phenomena ~Neighbors, The ~NES Rescue ~NESman ~Never Again ~Never-Ending Message, The ~Never Ending Nightmare, A ~Never Forget ~Never Play Again ~Never Stop Running * ~Nevierazimiie Kultie ~New Day, A ~New House, The ~New World ~New Years' Robbery ~New, Familiar Land, A ~Newly Single - A HuniePop Creepypasta * ~Nice Guy, A ~Nice to Mii You ~Night Before, The ~Night Mother ~Night Stalker, The ~Night the Knight in Spiked Armor Came, The ~Night Thoughts ~Night Time ~Night-Lurker, The ~Nightfall (Part 1) ~Nightmare Fuel: Can You Survive? ^ * ~Nightmare I Had, A ~Nightmares in Dreamworld * ~Nightoss Pastas ~NiGHTS into Nightmares ~Nine Lives ~Ninten's Revenge ~Nintendo; 666 millionth ~No Time Left ~Noah ~Noises of Silence, The ~Non est bonum hoc ~Norowa Reta Sekai ~Not Dead ~Not the One ~Nothing but a monster... ~Nowhere to Land ~NPC DATA RAMPANT! 2956EM (Kingdom Hearts Creepypasta) ~Numb The Pain ~Number 128, Copperhead Drive (Short story) ~Number Eleven 'O' ~Oblivion: It's Coming For You ~Observer/Maker, The ~Obsessive Compulsive ~OCARINA OF IIII ~Ocean of Emptiness, The ~Oceanic ~OD, The ~Odd Engies... ~Odd Occurrence at the Train Tracks, An ~Ohne Dich ~Ōkami-shin no haiboku ~Olaf ~Old Fashion ~Old Game, An ~Old MK, The ~Old Playground, The ~Ombra, The ~Omniscience ~On the Bus ~One ~One, Are You?, A ~One More Headshot ~One They Call 'Nightmare', The ~Ones and Zeroes ~Only A Dream ~Operation: Alpha ~Operator, The ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~Origin of The Pyro, The ~Origins of a Certain Pokemon, The ~Origins of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, The ~Orphaned Donkey Kong Jr. ~Orwin ~Отважный Конан ~Otherfighters ~Otherworldly Horror ~Our Benefactors ~Our Childhood ~Out For Blood ~Overthinking ~ 'P' ~Pac Man World 2: Respawn ~Painter, The ~Painted Mannequin ~Pale Luna * ~Pale Walkers ~Panopticon ~Paper Mario 64: Cease to Be ~Paper Mario TTYD: Rest In Peace ~Paper Mario: The Door To Doom ~Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ~Paradise Lost ~PARADISE SIMULATOR ~Paralysis Hibernation, The ~Party, The ~Past the Gatekeepers ~Pasta Maker, The ~Patchwork ~Path: A Serious Problem, The ~Payday ~Payday 2: Hoxton's Daughter ~Peaceful Rest ~Pegasus ~Perfection ~The perfect family ~Perfect Game * ~Perfect Scary Movie, The ~Perfection.exe ~Peripheral Vision ~"Personality Test", A ^* ~Perverse Vengeance ~PH1-1 ~Phantom Gamecube ~Phantom Skype Call, The ~Pigtails ~Pikachu ~Pikachu's Rage ~Pikmin: Crash Landing ~Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure ~Pizza Delivery ~Pizza Delivery, A ~Place in Legend, A ~Plague Inc Evolved: Realism mod ~Plague Inc: Reality ~Plan Was Perfect, The ~Play (Pt.1) ~Player ~Playing the Game ~Please Hold ~Pleasure to meet you...... ~Pocket Monsters Alpha ~Point of No Return ~Pokemon 666 ~Pokemon Aftermath ~Pokemon Black, White, and Crimson ~Pokémon Creepypasta: Absol ~Pokémon Cursed Diamond ~Pokemon Dark Green ~PokeMon FiredRed ~Pokemon Fog Gray ~Pokemon Fuchsia ~Pokemon Golden Sunrise ~Pokemon Golden Yellow ~Pokemon Graveyard ~Pokemon Lavender Red ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon Oblivion ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black * ~Pokemon Origins - 1999 - 2014 ~Pokemon Strangled Red * ~Pokemon Tarnished Leaf ~Pokemon Theory: Lumiose City Crisis ~Pokemon X/Y: Alternate Ending ~Pokemon Yellow Creepypasta ~Pokemon, Willow Town ~Pokéwar - The Undead Come ~Pool, The ~Possession, The (Part Two) ~Possession, The ~Power, The ~Power Outage ~Powerful Mechanism, The ~Predator Of Sorts, A ~Price of Happiness, The ~Prime.exe ~Princess, The ~Printer ~Printer, The ~Prisoner's Dilemma ~Prophecy, The ~Project 34 ~Project Boomerang ~Project Excelsior ~Project K ~Prototype 10: Would you Kindly? ~Proven Innocent ~Psychonauts:It's Just a Game ~Psychosis ~PTSD ~Puffabled ~Puppet Master ~Purple ~Putting the Years Behind Me ~Pyro, The ~ 'Q' ~QUEST * ~Question, A ~Quickly Changing City and How Not to Survive, The ~ 'R' ~R.E.M ~Racers2.exe ~Rage ~Rain ~Rainbow Factory ~Rake, The * ~Rap Rat * ~Rat, The ~Rayman 3 - Disc 4 ~Rayman GBC GAME OVER ~Raymans Limbs ~Real Chuck E. Cheese, The ~Real Game, The ~Real Time Minecraft ~Realization Of Fear ~Reaper Scythe: Dark Chip ~Reason You Can't Sleep At Night, The ~Rebirth ~Recurring Dream, A ~Red Dead Redemption: The Final Stand Pt. 1 ~Red Dead Redemption: The Final Stand Pt. 2 ~Red Dead Redemption: The Final Stand pt.3 ~Red's Shadow ~Redemption ~Reflection, The ~Reflections ~Remove the Need ~Remover, The ~Reny ~Reset? ~Resort Connection ~Retaliation ~Return to Hyrule ~Revenge ~Revenge of the Forgotten (LoZ:AlttP) ~Revolt ~Revolution ^* ~Ring, Ring ~River Country disappearance, The ~Road Not Taken, The ~Robbie ~Roblox2.exe ~Robot Killer, The ~Robotnik's Torture ~Rockstar Games Negative Reinforcement Experiment ~Roots ~RPG Maker VX Ace: Luke's Test ~Ruins of Alph, The ~Ruins of Wind, The ~Rule of Seven ~Run ~Run 63 ~Run Escape ~RUN.exe ^ * ~Running on Hatred ~Rupin ~Russian Lady of Luck, The ~Russian Sleep Experiment, The * ~Rusted from the Rain ~Rustling in The Trees, The ~Rusty 'S' ~S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines ~Sack, The ~Sacred Star, The ~Sad & Strange Fate of Vincent, The ~Sad Farewell, A ~Sae's Revenge ~Salesman, The ~Same, The ~Samris ~Sanguine Ritual of Woe for Solitary Users, The ~Savior of Hatred, The ~Saw You Drown ~Scariest Piece of Music Ever Made, The ~Scout's Log ~Screaming Soul, The ~Screecher ~Second Chance, A ~Second Coming, A ~Second Experiment, The ~Secret ~Secure Connection ~See.jpg ~Self-Improvement Network ~Serving My Dictator ~Seventh Session, The ~Sewer's Secrets, The ~Shadow, The ~shadow, The ~Shadow Man, The ~Shadow Man, The ~Shadow of Death ~Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link, The ~Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape, The ~Shadow Saga Part 3: The Girl, The ~Shadow Saga Part 4: The Investigation, The ~Shadow the Hedgehog 2 ~Shadow walker ~Shadow X ~Shai-Lee ~Shake Shake ~Shantae Passion ~She's All In Your Head ~Shattered Bound ~Sheegoth * ~Sheer Cold ~Shelter ~Shifting Memories ~Shin Megami Tensei: If... Incident ~Shoe Tree, The ~Shou ~Sid Meier's Pirates ~Sick Day ~Silence, The ~Silenced ~Silent Hill: Crossing Lines ~Silent Noise ~Silent Prayer For Pripyat, A ~Silently, I watch ~Silver Stairs ~Simdemonicals 2, The ~Simful Act, A ~Simple Ritual, The ~SIMON ~Sims Presumed Dead, The ~Sims 3 Paralyzation Glitch, The ~Sims 6, The ~Sims Creepy Mansion, The * ~Sims Free, The ~Sims Guilty Conscience, The ~SIN ~Sister's Old Friend, My ~Six Children ~Skinwalker ~Skopetsaya ~Skype Beta Build ~Skunk, The ~Skunk, The Fox, and the Raccoon, The ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: Beta Disc * ~Skyrim: The Third Sanctuary ~Slappy's Happy Mirror Maze ~Slash Brothers ~Slavery ~Sleep Cycle ~Sleeping Game, The ~Sleeping Game, The ~Sleepless ~Sleepwalkers ~Slender Creepypasta ~Slender: the 9th Page ~SlenderMan ~Slenderman: How It All Began ~Slideshow ~Slight Sensation, A ~Small Town Terror ~SMILE ~Smile Dog ~Smiling Owl, The ~Snoopy Theory, The ~Snow, The ~Snow Blind ~Socialist, The ~Solaris ~Sold as a Crow ~Sold Our Souls to the Discotheque ~Soldier Down ~Soldier's Game, A ~Soldier's Return, The ~Sombrero Wearing Dinosaur ^* ~Someone Might Be After You ~Something Monstrous ~Somewhere Beyond The Sea ~Sonic 1 Tails ~Sonic Adventure 2: Battle ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles ~Sonic Adventure 2:Goodbye Cuddles 2 ~Sonic Adventure DeadX ~Sonic Alpha ~Sonic AU.txt ~Sonic Creepy Disc ~Sonic Cursed Adventure ~Sonic Depression ~Sonic Has No Colors ~Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Hacked Cartridge (Genesis) ~Sonic the Hedgehog: Fun for all the Family ~Sonic the Hedgehog: The Craving of Death ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Sonic Xtreme - A Strange Disc ~Spongebob Credits ~Sorcerer, Apprentice ~Sorrow ~Sorry Isn't Good Enough ~Sorry.ROM ~Soulseeker pt.1, The ~Soulseeker pt.2, The ~Soundcheck ~South ~Space Pirate From Planet 0, The ~Spring Break Society ~Special Delivery ~Special Gift, A ~Spectre, The ~Spectrobes: Lucid Shadow ~Spiral Curse, The ~Spoons ~Spread Virus ~Stairs and the Doorway, The ~Stalfos ~Stories of Demise ~Stalker, The ~Stalker (GTA San Andreas), The ~Stalking Mimic, The ~Standard Repair ~Stanley ~Staring Context ~Staring Eyes ~StarMade: The Miner's Tycoon ~Steve ~Stickler ~Still ~"Stone Island, The" ~Storm Lurcher, The ~Storm, The ~Story Of Life, A ~Story Of Zach Croke, The ~Stranded Town - Creepypasta ~Strange House In The Middle of Nowhere, The ~Stress ~Subconscious Reality ~Subjected to a Beating ~Submerged City, The ~Suburban Terror ~Subway 836 ~Such Beautiful Sounds ~SUCKED IN ~Suicide Note, The ~Super Mario 3D World: There may only be one ~Super Mario 46 ~Super Mario 64 Multiplayer ~Super Mario Brothers Super Show: Lost Episode, The ~Super Mario Glitch ~Super Metroid ~Super Smash Bros Melee: Happiness is Contagious ~Super Smash Bros. Beta ~Super Smash Bros. Psychosis ~Super Smash Flash 3.0 ~Superbia ~Support Group for Serial Kills and Psychopaths, The ~Surgery ~Surgery, The ~Surviving in Hell: Sequel to Nightmare Fuel ~Surviving Paradise ~Sweet May ~System Failure ~ 'T' ~Taboo The Sixth Sense ~Taboo: The Sense of Dread ~Tails Doll: How It All Started ~Tails the Third ~Taken By The Tree-Man ~Tale of Robert Elm, The ~Tale of Two, A ~Tales From the Depths of Hell ~Talking Angela * ~Tamagotchi Terrors ~Tape from Treasure Island, A * ~Team Fortress 2 – emhtiwyalp ~Team Fortress 2- Birthday Crate ~Tears of Blood ~Tears of Parents, The ~TEARS.SMS ~Tell-Tale Heart, The ~Tending ~Tentacle Therapist ~Terrible Fate, A ~Terror Lane Epidemic (Part 2) ~Terror Lane Incarnated (Part 3) ~Terror Lane Released (Part 1) * ~"Thanks" ~That's Not Me ~Thatch ~Thud, The ~Their Eyes ~Theme Hospital ~Theory Behind Trainer Red, The ~Theory on Dark Type Pokemon, A ~Therapist, The ~There's A Monster In My Closet ~They Don't Forget You ~They Were Right ~Thing on the Statue, The ~Thing in Purple, The ~This is how you don't play Banjo Kazooie ~This Ol' Man ~Thousand Arguments at Once, A ~Three Red Seconds ~Through Shadow's Eyes ~Through the Eyes of Oblivion ~Through the Glass ~Time Causes Adherence ~Time Slippage ~Time Step 2 ~Time's End ~Timesplitters 2 the 1000th kill ~Timetopay.GBA ~To Hate a Great Game ~To the Next Inmate ~TOB Private Games ~Tochukaso Mushrooms ~Tomorrow I'll Take the Wind Away. ~Tony Hawk's Skate or Die ~Torn ~Torture ~Torture Garden ~Toxen, The ~Tracker ~Trade Inn Tales Episode 1: Hellnight (PS1), The ~Tragic Tale of Takashi Saito, The ~Tragic Tale, The ~Tragedy of my Son, The ~Transcenders, The ~TrapDoor Changelog ~Trapped ~Trapped in the Rift ~Treading in the Garden ~Trichotillomania ^* ~Tristan * ~TRITON ~True Creepypasta, A ~True Darkness ~Trumpets of Angels, The ~Truth ~Truth About Captain Syrup, The ~Truth About Minecraft, The ~Truth About The Shadow Temple, The ~Truth About Yamask, The ~Truth Behind Aku, The ~Truth Hurts, The ~Truth of the Space Colony A.R.K, The ~Truth on Easter Island, The ~Trying to Sleep ~Tumbled ~Tunnel, The ~Tunnels ~Two Weeks' Notice ~Two-faced ~ 'U' ~Uboa Mod, The ~ULF 2 ~Ultimatum ~Umbra ~Uncensored Manhunt ~Unchθsen ~Underground House ~Unearthing a Horror ~Uneasy Lies the Head ~Unending Darkness ~Unexpected Savior ~Unfθrgiven ~Unfortunate Last Name, The ~Unheard Messages ~Universal Drugs ~Unknown Format * ~Unknown Player ~Unlucky Zombie Slayer, The ~Unmatched, The ~Unreleased Album: The Factory ~Unrivaled ~Unsavable Silver ~Unstuck ~Unto the Shadows ~Unwanted, The ~Usoda ~Utter Emptiness ~ 'V' ~Vault, The ~Venturer Plug N' Play ~Vermillion City Construction Project * ~Victim, A ~Victims, The ~The Virtual Experience ~Victoria 2: Realism Mod ~Villanelle for the Sick ~Viola's Revenge (Witch's House Creepypasta) ~Violent Lab Game, A ~Viral Game, The ~Viridian's Demise ~Virus ~Visit to a House, A ~Vivillon, Number 666 ~Voice Of The Reaper ~ 'W' ~Wacko's Neighborhood ~Wake Up ~Wall, The ~Wanderer, The ~Wanderer 2: Second Encounter, The ~War ~War Is Never a Game ~Warcraft III: Army of Darkness ~Wardrobe In The Woods, The ~Warframe - Infection ~Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure ~Warning, A ~Warnings ~Way Things Supposed to be..., The ~Wastelands ~We All Die At Some Point ~Weather Anomaly ~What a Waste ~What are You Scared of? ~What Happens Inside is a Mystery ~What If? ~What We See in a Mirror ~What Went Wrong? ~What You Deserve ^* ~Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones ~What's Life Without a Bit of Madness? ~When I Was 13... ~When the Clan Server Isn't Active ~When the Player Wins ~When the Rockets Came to Silph ~Where am I? ~Where Are We? ~While One Equals One ~White Book ~White Book Alternate Ending ~White Death, The ~White Noise ~White Rose Ritual, The ~Who Could Love an "It"? ~Who Would Ever Believe? ~Who's the Genius Now? ~Why ~Why Are They Hiding? ~Why Do We Exist? ~Why Don't You Use Me? ~Why Humongous? Why? ~Why Me? (Five Night's At Freddy's Creepypasta) ~Why Not Me? ~Wicked House, The ~Widower, The ~Wife, The ~Wii are Twisted * ~Wii C U ~Wilderness ~Window ~Windows 99 ~Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten! Wolfenstein Creepypasta ~Withered Roses ~Workplace, The ~Woods, The ~World -1 ~World Died Crimson..., A ~World Ends With Neku, The ~World Ends With Tragedy, The ~World of Sorrow ~World of Warcraft Endofallthings.mod ~World War 2 ~Worms.rar ~Worthless ~Wrath of the Titan, The ~Writing a Creepypasta ~ 'X' ~X-AVR ~Xbox Forgotten ~Xenophilia ~Xibalba --- A Poem of Death ~Xorax ~ 'Y' ~Yellow One, The ~You are Heartless ~You Are in a Room ~You are not perfect ~You Are What You Eat ~You Brought Them Back ~You Can't Make Decisions ~You Can't Run, You Can't Hide. ~You Don't Know ~You Failed (Dark Cloud/Chronicle 2) ~You Killed Me! ~Your Biggest Fan * ~Your Fate is in The Cards ~Your Own Sandworm ~Yourmom.exe ~Your Shoulder Itches ~Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts ~Yeti ~ 'Z' ~ZBOX 1300, The ~Zelda 3 Prototype ~ZK ~Zoladoth ~Zombreon ~Zoo Tycoon 2 Disc, The ~Zosan.zip ~